


Mistletoe Kisses

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Christmas Party, Gen, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, christmas in july, holiday story, kisses for everyone, mighty nein holiday, molly has all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: “I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you” Beau growled, finger pressed against Molly’s sternum in warning.





	Mistletoe Kisses

“I don’t care about tradition, you try and get me to kiss you under the mistletoe and I will punch you” Beau growled, finger pressed against Molly’s sternum in warning. 

He held up his hands, smiling slyly, “It’s my first Christmas though, and it doesn’t have to be on the mouth. Come on, we are both under it, it’ll be great!” 

Beau shook her head, “No way in hell. You wanna kiss someone on the cheek or what fucking ever, ask Yasha or Nott. I’m sure they would love to indulge you.” 

Molly hummed, “Maybe I will.” he said, as he walked off into the living room. 

Beau saw him later catching both Nott and Yasha, at separate times, under the mistletoe. They reacted about the same way, seeming happy to return the favor, and she felt a bit jealous for no fucking reason. 

In the end, she allowed him to kiss her cheek later, when he saw her pouting on the couch and leaned forward to place a kiss there, before he skipped off to catch Fjord when he arrived. 


End file.
